


Meme and me and you and you and you and you

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Meme, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: kathiefeeling: Can we just talk about how Buck is the youngest at the 118 (At least of the main team) and so he’s probably more up to date on all the memes and every time he quotes one everyone else is just like ?????
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	Meme and me and you and you and you and you

**Author's Note:**

> https://kathiefeeling.tumblr.com/post/189567620422/kathiefeeling-can-we-just-talk-about-how-buck-is
> 
> Bonus: Athena gets all the memes because of May and also all the idiots she has to arrest that are probably participating in some meme

_**Meme and you and you and you and you** _

1

“You better not yeet it buck” Athena warns as Buck is about to throw his can in the recycling from across the room.

“But Athena… this brisk empty.” He laughed nervously from where he was stood frozen maintaining eye contact.

“As much as you’d like to forget it we’re adults, yourself included. You're gonna walk over there for a stretch of your long legs and make sure not to drop it. And I won’t hesitate Buck. You're still coming to dinner tonight right? ” Oh no. She’s giving him the eyebrows.

“Okay.” He deflates.

Bobby and chimney had the most adorably confused faces.

Athena would refuse to explain if they asked.

* * *

2

Bobby was making the lasagna buck loved. It’s aroma wafted through the firehouse kitchen.

Buck was trying not to drool.

“Hey pops, can you say who want lasagna?”

“Everyone’s getting some buck. why would I ask it like that?” Bobby looked over from the oven.

“I. Nevermind.”

“It’s an internet thing isn't it?”

“Yeah.” Buck sighed.

It was great like all Bobby’s cooking was. Buck even ate a second serving of salad at the older man’s insistence.

* * *

3

Buck watched as Eddie scratched his nose with the inside of his elbow.

“Did you just dab?”

“Say what buck?”

“You were dabbing. Don’t pretend you weren’t Eddie. You know memes too?” Buck smiled.

“Don’t get your hopes up. I just do it ironically because it’s one of the few I was forced to learn with a kid. Hen has to know some or at least one too.”

“Hey you two. Anyone seen Chim. I’m trying to convince him every time he doesn’t finish his water he’s gotta land a bottle flip.”

“What? Sure hen. That sounds fun. Count me in.” Buck said getting up to help her find him.

Eddie decided to sit this one out. If he laughed at their faces from where he was seated when chimney landed it in one shot they didn’t see.

He barely heard when chimney asked them what he'd won.

* * *

4

Buck was practicing on the little toy piano Maddie had for when Christopher came over to visit with Eddie.

He was having fun.

Dun da duh dun dun da dun da da

“Snail!”

“What?” Buck could have whiplash from how fast his head turned.

“Isn’t that what you’re supposed to say? She smiled.

"Uh. No it’s sail Mads.” Buck hesitated to say.

“Oh. Hmm.”

At buck’s confused face she turned to hide her smirk.

She went to get a snack before they started one of the movies they both hadn’t seen yet and people had brought up recently.

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189571313418/kathiefeeling-kathiefeeling-can-we-just-talk


End file.
